


Naomi and Charles Novak

by kierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi plays Cas' weaknesses (see jeweldancer's piece for the full thing) and Dean and Sam are out but come running. This begins just at the end of her second part to the chapter. This is how I would continue it. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeweldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Our Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642866) by [jeweldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer). 



> Based off of jeweldancer's work, the Cas and Dean series parts 15 and 16.
> 
> Saw the piece and couldn't resist following my own continuation of the storyline with some badass stuff. :) Some BAMF Dean, Sam, Jess, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen here.

Finally Dean’s voice breaks through my silence, his hands on mine. His hands shake and his voice is unsteady as he tries to comfort me.

“Cas,” he whispers in a broken and strained voice, “I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

I let myself slide off the couch into his arms, too overwhelmed to say anything.

Sam sits next to Bobby, pale as a sheet. “Bobby, you know what happened?”

“Not exactly. Poor kid was crumpled on the floor when I got here. The only thing he would respond to at all was Dean’s name. He moved when I brought Dean up but he’s just been silently crying and shaking otherwise. Somethin’ bad happened, that’s for sure.”

Sam swallows. “Cas, can you hear me? What happened?”

I shake my head, tightening my grip on Dean. “I can hear you.”

Even to my own ears, I sound hoarse and weak. Dean tightens his grip on me, wide eyes betraying a little anger and fear. “Cas?”

I close my eyes, swallowing and trying to breathe. _She’s just playing with your own fears and insecurities to make herself feel better, it’s not true. It can’t be true. Dean’s better than that._

Dean strokes a hand over my hair. “Cas?”

I shake my head, some of the tension easing just by having Dean there.

Dean whines quietly, one hand behind my neck and the other hand around my back. “Cas, please, breathe. It’s okay, breathe.”

I swallow. “It’s not okay, Dean, not like this. I don’t even know how she knew what to say.”

My voice breaks and I drop my gaze again. Dean shakes his head. “Who?”

I close my eyes, clearing my throat enough to force out, “My mother.”

There’s a silence before Sam splutters, “Your _mother_ treated you that badly?”

I lift my head, meeting his eyes defiantly. “That’s not what hurts.”

Bobby frowns. “Then what is it, son?”

They seem relieved that I’m finally talking again, even with the wet streams still running down my face.

I shiver. “She didn’t come after _me_ , she came after Dean and Sam. Well... _and_ _me_ , but that’s not why. She knows everyone’s insecurities and goes right for the soft spot.”

Bobby’s eyes widen and Sam shivers. “What’d she say?”

I just shake my head. _I’m not repeating that._ “I can’t.”

Dean draws my attention back to him. “Do you think you could write it down?”

I pause, considering. _Group text?_ “Do Bobby and Jess have cell phones?”

Dean’s eyes widen with understanding. “I think so.”

Jess nods. “Of course.”

Bobby pulls out a three year old phone, probably one of the first touch screens. “Yep.”

I pull out my phone with shaking fingers, unlocking it and passing it to Bobby. A quick glance tells me it’s three twenty three. _It’s been twenty minutes since Mom left._

Bobby enters his number and passes it to Jess, who does the same.

She passes it back to me and I bring up a new text, adding all of them to it before starting to type, still cuddled against Dean. He waits patiently, massaging the tremors from my shoulders and just holding me. The easy silence makes it easier to calm back down, relaxing my body just by the closeness to Dean and the patient silence.

I take a deep, shaky breath, starting with just after she walked in.

**_(Group Text): (sent at _:_ _)_ **

**“So this is what you’ve been doing? Shacking up with your...” Here she paused to work up the proper level of disgust, “...your _boyfriend_ , in some rat trap of an apartment? This place is probably infested with cockroaches!”**

**I told her, “Stop being ridiculous, Mother! Dean keeps this place clean as a pin, and this apartment complex is perfectly acceptable! Just because it’s not as good as where your friends live...”**

**She hissed, “My friends? Yes, let’s talk about them, shall we? You mean my friends who are all mocking me behind my back because of you? It’s bad enough that you’ve always been so unfriendly and antisocial, but now you’ve taken up God knows what kind of depraved activities, with some man who’s probably a drug dealer...”**

**“God, will you listen to yourself? Dean is not a drug dealer. No one is talking about you.”**

**“You know why he’s with you, right?” She narrows her eyes. “He only wants money, and he thinks you’ve got some. You think he likes you, Castiel? Once he finds out you don’t really have anything, he’ll be gone. You don’t really know this man. You’re being a fool.”**

**I pushed back, “You’re the one who doesn’t know Dean! He doesn’t even need any money. He has a successful business, a car shop.”**

**Naomi was gaining traction, and she knew it. “Sure, he _tells_ you he’s successful. But you really have no idea, do you? He’s told you exactly what he wants you to hear. You have no idea who this man really is!”**

**“I do know who he is! Dean and Sam are good people, the best!”**

**She scoffed. “And Sam? What is this, Castiel? Are you sleeping with this Sam, too? It’ll be a wonder if you haven’t caught some kind of disease...”**

**My father spoke up for the first time: “For God’s sake, Naomi, I highly doubt that is what’s going on. Castiel has never been like that.”**

**“Not before, but anyone can change.”**

**I tried again. “Sam is Dean’s _brother_! You should know what you’re talking about, Mother, before you start saying crazy things!”**

**She laughed, countering, “I’m not the crazy one, _dear_.”**

**“Naomi!” Charles—my father—was shocked, not that I know why. “I don’t think this is the best way to...”**

**“His brother, is that right? They’re both in on it. Con men, most likely. Well, go right ahead, Castiel. Your father and I will both be dead soon, and we won’t be around to take care of you when they kick you to the curb.”**

**Of course I wondered what the hell she was talking about. “Are you or Father ill?”**

**She rolls her eyes. “Like you would care if we were. All the trouble we’ve gone to with raising you, and this is what we end up with. My whole life has been a waste.”**

**“Mother, stop, please. I don’t even know what you’re talking about, of course I care about you both.”**

**Her eyes narrowed. “I highly doubt that. I may as well just kill myself. I wish I were dead. I’ll go jump off a bridge and then all of you can be happy!”**

**Dad caught Mom by the arm. “I think we should go. We are all too excited right now to discuss this.”**

**She wrenched her arm out of his grip, spitting, “Fine. I don’t imagine Castiel cares if he _ever_ sees me alive again anyway.” She shook her finger in my direction. “You haven't heard the last of this.” She marched out of the apartment, leaving the door open.**

**Dad sighed, “Castiel, don’t be like that. You know how your mother is. We’ll talk in a few days.” He patted me on the shoulder and stepped out the door, shutting it behind him.**

I pause, fingers shaking over the keys before pressing send. **_(Sent: 3:47PM)_**

I fire off another to Dean personally:

**(3:48PM) –**

**...I don’t know if I want to see them again.**

The room goes still as they all begin to read. Dean, focused on calming me the rest of the way, doesn’t even take out his phone yet.

Jess goes paler and paler. Sam drops his phone and falls to his knees, continuing to read with wide, shocked eyes. Jess drops next to him, huddling up next to him. His arms encircle her naturally and she hugs him back, dropping her phone as she finishes and just mouthing wordlessly.

Bobby nearly chokes and slowly sets his phone down on the side table next to him, pale as a sheet.

Dean finally releases me—I’ve stopped shaking and some of the color has returned to my skin, even though I’m still crying—and pulls out his phone nervously, taking in Sam’s reaction. From his expression, I can guess he doesn’t react like that often.

Bobby pulls me up into a hug, crushing me against him and whispering hoarsely, “No one should talk to their child like that. It’s wrong. Damn idjits deserve a lesson from this.”

Despite not knowing Bobby that well—and my usual tendency would be to pull away—I just let him hold me until the tears finally subside.


	2. The Start Of A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reads Cas' text and has an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update; got distracted by other works. Listening to "One In A Million" by Miley Cyrus.

I pull my phone, bringing up the text and reading over it. Several times, my eyes widen. _Jesus fucking Christ. This is his mother?_

Sam wraps his arms tightly around Jess, still in shock. I shake off the shock enough to read the text he sent to me personally.

**_3:48PM –_ **

**_...I don’t know if I want to see them again._ **

I shake my head, firing a text back.

**_(3:50PM) –_ **

**_I wouldn’t want to either, but maybe we should face them down together. At the garage, all of us. Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Sam, Jess, Bobby, me and you. All together. Just to make a statement._ **

He glances at the text and shoots me a glance, almost calculating, before texting back.

**_3:50PM –_ **

**_She’d kill you. She’s dangerous._ **

I roll my eyes, crossing my legs and firing a text back.

**_(3:51PM) –_ **

**_I’d like to see her try. She needs to be taught a lesson. We’re a family, we stick together. No one’s allowed to treat you like that. Even her._ **

Bobby finally releases Cas and he slides back down to me, trembling a little. “Dean...”

I raise an eyebrow. “I’m serious, Cas.”

Sam and Jess look up and Sam asks, “About what?”

I glance at him. “Just an idea. Y’know, make a statement. Face ‘em down as a family, together. Charlie, you two, Bobby, us, Ellen and Jo. All together. Making a point.”

Sam perks up. “That’s a great idea.”

“You don’t know her like I do,” Cas protests weakly. “She’s dangerous. And if she’s angry enough, even Dad can’t get her under control.”

Bobby scoffs. “There’s only one of her. There’s eight of us.”

Cas almost hangs his head, curling a little in on himself. “Anna, Gabriel and I together couldn’t face her down. She’s the best at ruining anyone’s day.”

I edge forward, wrapping my arms tightly around him. “And we’re gonna teach her a lesson together, honey. You deserve better. You hear me? Whatever she tried to do, she’s wrong. What she said about me? I could never. What she said about Sam? Ha. He’s got a girlfriend and he’s the most honest man I know. She. Is. _Wrong._ ”

Sam looks up. “He’s right, she’s wrong. I know Dean, I’ve never seen him love anyone more. Except maybe me. I’ve lived with the guy since I was born, we grew up together and I watched him raise that damn garage from the ground. She’s just trying to mess with your head and plant her own fears on you.”

Cas melts into my touch, curling up against me. “Doesn’t mean her fears aren’t the same as my own.”

I tighten my grip, pulling him into my lap. “Cas, look at me. I. Would. _Never._ ”

He eyes barely meet mine, still covered in a film of tears. “But...”

“But nothing, sweetheart.” I shake my head, tucking my arms seamlessly around him. “I could never. Believe me, I wouldn’t lie to you. Ever.”

He closes his eyes, still trembling but not crying anymore. He falls against me, falling silent again.


	3. Family Doesn't End In Blood (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean follows through with his plan. Naomi gets faced down. Dean has a hell of a lot to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV, "One In A Million".
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think! This is what I would've done.

Dean nods. “Yeah, that’s the idea.”

Charlie hesitates before pulling me into a hug. “Cas, honey, don’t believe a word of it. Dean’s a fucking lovesick puppy. I’ve known him for years and never seen him how he is around you. We’re gonna fix this, okay?”

I nod weakly. “O-okay.”

Dean squeezes my hand. He’d already made the calls and everyone was at the garage in minutes, pacing around and talking among themselves. Dean went around personally to explain the situation to Ellen, Jo, and Charlie.

Finally he turns to me. “Okay. Text her the address and say to meet you here. Don’t mention why or who else is here, just say ‘we need to talk’.”

I nod, bringing up her number.

**_(4:14PM) –_ **

**_We need to talk. Meet me at this address._ **

I type out the address shakily and hit send. She responds instantly.

**_4:14PM –_ **

**_You’re insane but we’re on our way._ **

I release a slow breath, showing it to Dean. He nods, rolling his eyes. “You’re the most sane person I know. She’s the insane one. Okay, everyone! She’s on her way.”

Everyone falls almost into a formation. Dean on my left, holding my hand. Charlie on my right. Sam and Jess on Dean’s left. Bobby and Ellen in front of me and Jo on Charlie’s right.

Her car pulls in and I edge closer to Dean, keeping my head down. _Breathe. Breathe. She can’t hurt you._

She gets out of the car before it even stops moving. Dad cuts the engine and gets out, moving warily closer.

She strides over, steaming angrily. “Where’s Castiel?”

Bobby and Ellen step just a little to the sides. She glares at me. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

I flinch, raising my gaze to hers. “You insult my friends, you have to actually _meet_ them.”

Bobby crosses his arms. “So you’re the bitch who left my boy catatonic.”

She scoffs. “ _Your_ boy?”

Bobby nods. “Yeah, cause he’s as good as my son.”

Ellen nods, crossing her arms and giving Naomi a cold stare. “He’s as good as our son. And you leave him catatonic? Oh, no. You’re not getting away with that. I’m Ellen Harvelle.”

“And I’m Bobby Singer. You can consider us all his family.”

They step aside, leaving the line behind them untouched. Ellen moves next to Jo, and Bobby on Jess’ other side.

Jo takes a step forward. “I’ve been Cas’ friend for a while. He’s sweet, he’s an _amazing_ artist, and I swear to God I’ve never seen Dean love anyone more. People pay real cash for his art. And you wanna treat him like shit? You’re gonna end up facing me.”

Charlie steps forward. “Cas is my best friend. He’s funny, he’s charming, his artwork is lifelike; and if you wanna hurt him, so God help me I will stop you.”

Jo and Charlie step aside. Jess steps forward. “You seem to think Cas isn’t good enough. That whatever he does, it’ll never be good enough. But he’s _more than_ good enough. He’s better than any of us deserve. His artwork is breathtaking. He’s charming. And I haven’t even had the pleasure of spending so much time with him because I’m Sam’s girlfriend.”

She steps back, her hand tight on Sam’s as he moves forward. “Cas told us what you said. I’m Sam, and I’m Dean’s little brother. And you’re a fucking bitch, face it. You left your own son catatonic on the floor. You insulted his friends and the life he chose. He is, hands-down, _the_ nicest guy I know, and his artwork is so amazing. I got a glimpse in his sketchbook, and that’s just idle doodles. And it’s so lifelike you can almost talk to the people.”

He pauses. “You think he’s not good enough. And yet he’s better than any of us deserve! He. Is. _Amazing._ ”

I keep my eyes downcast, heat prickling my cheeks with a light blush. _Well then._

Dean moves forward, and I step a little forward with him. “You directly insulted me. I’m Dean. My apartment may not be super expensive, but it’s better than you probably have. This place? It’s my garage. I built it from the ground. And now it’s successful and I have money enough to feed my brother, his girlfriend, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Jess, _and_ Cas. Oh, on that note. You called Sammy and I conmen. Ha. No. I could never hurt Cas, because I love him. He’s better than I fucking deserve, and damn right I’m not gonna mess it up. You ruined him, and I’m gonna help build him back from the ground up. Restore his confidence and ease his worries. Because he deserves better than you. He deserves better than _me_ , frankly. His artwork is amazing and lifelike and if you wanna try to force him to be something he’s not, that’s your problem. Because no way in hell I’m letting you anywhere near him again. Not after you left him catatonic and alone. Cas is amazing, he is the sweetest, most caring guy I know. He’s the love of my life. And damn straight, I’m not letting you ruin that. He’s your _son_ , you’re supposed to take care of him. Not leave him in pieces. I’ve only known him for a few months, and in that time I’ve been lucky to have, I’ve grown close. He took care of me when I was sick despite the fact that he himself could’ve gotten sick. And you know what? If you’re gonna treat my boyfriend like shit, you don’t deserve a place in his life. So go, run away. But if you leave like this, you are never coming back. There is no place for you here. You insult me, my baby brother, and all our friends and expect to just walk away without consequences? No. Let alone the fact that you insulted Cas.”

He shifts his eyes to me. “He is more than amazing. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me. And damn straight I love the guy. So back the fuck off, bitch.”

Shocked into silence, Naomi for once doesn’t have a snappy comeback.

I move up to Dean’s side, raising my eyes at last to meet hers. “Family doesn’t end in blood. But it sure as hell doesn’t start there either. You want to insult my boyfriend, his brother, and all our friends? Go ahead, but you’re not family anymore. Gabriel just accepted me for who I am when I told him I was homo, he even said he’d find someone to hook me up with if I ever came to visit. Like, seriously, _he_ is still family. If she would deign to talk to me, Anna would be too. But you? No. You lost that chance. You can’t just tell me what to do anymore, this is _my_ life and I get to choose where to take it. You try to shove your own fears on me, and I’m done listening. You got your chance and you blew it. Dean is the love of my life, and if you don’t like it then just stay out of my life. Because that’s not gonna change. Now go. _We_ have a Christmas to celebrate together. Even if you ruined your own Christmas trying to ruin mine.”

Everyone pulls back up on either side of us, everyone standing tall and proud. _A family._

I release a slow breath, the last of my tension easing. “And Dad? If you ever do come to your senses, I might consider talking to you again. But after what Mom said, you can’t just wish me a merry Christmas like nothing’s fucking wrong. Because she ruined any chance she had at staying in my life.”

Dad edges back, sinking into the car.

Naomi finally recovers. “If you ever come to your senses, let me know.”

And just like that, she gets in the car and they’re gone.

Relief washes over me. _What’s done is done. Thank God it’s over._

Dean smirks. “That was pretty awesome.”

I roll my eyes. “She for once didn’t have some comeback, which is nice.”

Dean pulls me into a hug, murmuring, “I meant every word of it.”

“I know,” I murmur back. “And I believe you.”


	4. Gabriel's Call (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Anna both contact Cas. Cas says he has plans for Christmas but sets up plans for both of them to come down for New Year's. Gabriel acts as if he never talked to Dean while talking to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts after "Unexpected Call".
> 
> "One In A Million" by Miley Cyrus, Cas' POV.

Dean groans, shutting the alarm off. “Gotta go check on the food, I’ll be back.”

I nod, and he slides out of bed and out of the room.

I pick up my phone. **_Missed call: Gabriel._**

_Oh no._ I pull him up to find a string of texts before Dean answered for me.

_**Cas. Mom’s being weird. Are you okay? Call me, please.** _

Five minutes later, another text.

_**Cas. Please at least text me. I’m worried about you.** _

Then again, ten minutes later.

_**CASTIEL NOVAK. IF YOU DO NOT CONTACT ME RIGHT AWAY I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE THEM COME DO A WELFARE CHECK ON YOU.** _

Finally Dean answered.

_**Hey, man, Cas is asleep right now. I'll tell him you called as soon as he wakes up.** _

_Gabriel responds instantly._

_**Why is he asleep in the middle of the day? What’s wrong with him?** _

The text was quickly followed by another.

_**Who is this? Why the hell do you have his phone?** _

Dean doesn’t respond and he texts again.

_**I am freaking out here. SOMEONE is gonna talk to me.** _

And then just after that text, another call. _Jesus Christ, Gabe._

I roll my eyes, rolling out of bed. I slide my phone in my pocket, wide awake after reading what Gabe had said.

I peek into the kitchen to find Dean messing with the food. He looks up. “Hey, you’re up.”

I hesitate. “Gabe texted. A lot.”

Dean frowns, setting the food down and closing the oven. “He called, yeah. Why?”

I slide into the room. “What did he want?”

Dean sighs. “To know how you were doing. Turns out he called your mom, and she said you’re no longer part of the family. He flipped out. And wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

I raise an eyebrow. “I noticed. He’s like that sometimes.”

Dean runs a hand over his hair. “He asked if you were alone and I told him no. That seemed to placate him a bit. He said he had to be sure you weren’t all by yourself in a mess over your mom.”

I sigh, shaking my head. “Like I said, he’s still family.”

Dean scoffs. “You shoulda heard him. He said that Anna and him are pretty shit family for you.”

I blink. “He did?”

Dean nods. “Oh, he said he wanted to talk to you. Wants to know if you want him and—I don’t know, his wife or girlfriend or whatever—Sarah to come up.”

I consider it. “I don’t know.”

Dean shrugs. “He said they could come for Christmas or after, that’s up to you. But he was insistent on being sure you’re okay. Even though he called himself a shit brother.”

I roll my eyes. “He’s not a shit brother.”

Dean hesitates. “I did ask if he could get Anna to call. He said she’s been trying to leave her life behind in as many ways as possible, which does seem to include you, but he’d try.”

A small smile touches my lips. “Awww, you didn’t have to.”

Dean shrugs. “It seems to bother you she hasn’t been calling or texting.”

My phone buzzes and I pull it out. “Well, clearly, it worked. Anna.”

I unlock my phone.

**_4:34PM –_ **

**_Hey, Gabe said Mom’s being weird. You okay?_ **

I can’t keep the smile off my face at that. “Roundabout way, but it worked.”

**_(4:34PM) –_ **

**_I’m okay. I think. She kinda exploded at me earlier._ **

She instantly starts typing back. I glance at Dean. “He said Mom’s being weird. But it worked.”

**_4:35PM –_ **

**_That’s bad. What happened?_ **

I twirl my phone in my fingers, frowning.

**_(4:35PM) –_ **

**_Well. I have a boyfriend, Dean. And I said I’m at his place and she had a bit of a homophobic freak-out and told me that all her friends are talking about her behind her back cause of me etcetera. I’m okay, though, Dean wouldn’t even let me out of his sight for days. He got me through. And then kinda called mom into his shop to talk shit to her and tell her how great I am. So._ **

Dean raises an eyebrow. “What?”

I shrug. “She asked what happened. Hard to explain.”

**_4:36PM –_ **

**_Oh wow that’s bad. He treats you well, right?_ **

I laugh out loud at that. “Oh my god, Anna.”

Dean wanders over. “What?”

I turn the phone. He smirks. “Looks like both of your siblings aren’t as shitty as Gabriel seems to think.”

I shrug, firing a text back. “Apparently not.”

**_(4:36PM) –_ **

**_Oh my god yes. He cooks these really good pies, too. Sweetest guy ever._ **

She responds instantly to that.

**_4:36PM –_ **

**_Good. Otherwise I’d have to kick his ass for you. Other than Mom, how’s it going?_ **

I roll my eyes, leaning into Dean.

**_(4:37PM) –_ **

**_Pretty good. I’ve got a whole family out here. Dean’s little brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess hang around and Bobby and Ellen told Mom that I’m as good as their son. So...pretty good. Jess was all enthusiastic at the idea of ice skating together. Might be the first good memory of Christmas I’ll have._ **

Dean blushes and smiles at that. “You rave about me to your sister?”

I shrug. “So what?”

Dean grins. “Not saying it’s a bad thing.”

She fires a text back.

**_4:37PM —_ **

**_Good. Hope it works out in your favor. Try and leave Mom and Dad behind, they never did much._ **

I roll my eyes.

**_(4:38PM) –_ **

**_I know. And thank you. Love you, and hope it all goes your way from here on out._ **

She fires a text back. Dean slides his arms lightly around me.

**_4:38PM –_ **

**_Oh it has been. And I love you, too. I should be thanking you for standing up to our parents. I gotta go to work, but I’ll try to text more often._ **

I grin, relief washing through me.

**_(4:38PM) –_ **

**_Okay. And it was Dean’s idea._ **

Dean chuckles. “I suppose it was.”

**_4:38PM –_ **

**_I’m liking this Dean character more and more. Thank him for me._ **

Dean holds his hand out. “May I?”

I hand the phone over and he fires a text back.

**_(4:39PM) –_ **

**_No need. I’m right here, with Cas. And you’re welcome. Your mom left him catatonic on the floor of my apartment, I had more than a few things to say. She’s a nasty work of art. Nice to know his sister’s not the same._ **

He hands it back. She texts back.

**_4:39PM –_ **

**_Catatonic?? Jesus fucking Christ, I hate her._ **

I bite my lip, texting back.

**_(4:39PM) –_ **

**_There’s a reason he wouldn’t leave me alone. Go ahead and go to work, I’ll be okay._ **

She responds within seconds, speed-typing.

**_4:40PM –_ **

**_He damn well better take good care of you. Talk later._ **

A smile tugs on my lips.

**_(4:40PM) –_ **

**_Don’t doubt it. He always has._ **

I shove my phone in my pocket. Dean tightens his grip. “I read that, you know.”

I shrug. “And? It’s true.”

Dean blushes and grins, kissing the top of my head. “Why, thank you.”

I release a slow breath. “So Anna’s cool. And she hates Mom right now.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I would in her place. She’s a bitch.”

My phone buzzes and I pull it out. “Gabriel. Looks like Anna told him I’m up.”

I slide my phone unlocked, bringing up the string of texts from Gabriel.

**_4:40PM –_ **

**_Anna says you’re up. You okay? Mom said you’re no longer part of the family and I won’t let you be all alone and sad and shit._ **

I grin, pulling Dean with me over to the couch and flopping down. “I’m gonna put it on speaker, ’kay?”

Dean nods and I hit _call_.

He picks up instantly and I put it on speaker. “Hey! You’re up.”

I chuckle. “Yeah. Just a bit wiped out after what happened with Mom.”

He scoffs. “She’s a bitch. Dean wouldn’t say what happened, are you okay?”

I glance at Dean. “I’m okay. I think. She just flipped out when I said I was at my boyfriend’s place.”

There’s a pause. “You have a boyfriend? I thought you’d be alone forever, with how no one’s good enough for you and all.”

I roll my eyes, leaning into Dean. “Nah, he’s good. He owns a car restoration shop. And he’s got a Chevy Impala, nineteen sixty seven. Pretty cool.”

Dean grins. Gabriel chuckles. “Nice taste. He been good to you?”

I glance at him. “Very. He got all our friends and family together and faced down Mom. He had a hell of a lot to say, too. I think we thoroughly stunned her.”

Gabriel laughs. “That’s good.”

I close my eyes. “How’s Sarah?”

“Oh, she’s good. We’re gonna be at her parent’s for Christmas. No way in hell I’m gonna spend it with Mom after how she treated you. You got plans?”

I grin. “Oh, yeah. Sam—Dean’s little brother—and his girlfriend Jess are gonna be with Dean and I—Dean being my boyfriend—and Jess wants to go ice skating. Dean and Sam picked out a tree and Dean got a bunch of decorations, too. Jess wants to make cookies. Might be the first good memory of Christmas I’ll get.”

Gabriel chuckles. “That’s good. Sounds fun.”

I smile crookedly. “Yeah. Anna’s talking to me again.”

Gabriel humphs. “That’s nice. Took her long enough.”

I roll my eyes. “Tell you _didn’t_ have a hand in that at all. How else would she know mom’s acting weird?”

He chuckles. “Caught me. Yeah, I told her something was up cause Mom was acting all weird. And you weren’t answering. So she apparently actually made an effort to figure out what’s wrong.”

I shrug. “I don’t mind. It’s been too long. You and Sarah have any New Year’s plans?”

There’s a silence and he seems to be frowning. “I don’t think so, no. Why?”

Dean slides an arm around me. I lean into the embrace. “Cause it’s been too long? Dean’s got some fireworks we can light. You can meet the gang. And Dean makes really good pie, so we can have some of that, too.”

Dean grins. Gabriel seems surprised. “You sure?”

I shrug casually. “Why the hell not? Not like I don’t have room for you here. And I’m sure my friends would like to meet you. Bobby and Ellen told Mom I’m as good as their son. Y’know, one big family. Isn’t that what New Year’s and Christmas are all about?”

He laughs. “I suppose so. I’ll see what Sarah says and text you, ’kay?”

I nod. “’Kay. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he says with a smile in his voice. “And Merry fucking Christmas, kiddo.”

I laugh. “Merry Christmas. Tell Sarah I said hi.”

He chuckles. “I will. Talk to ya later.”

“Bye.”

He hangs up and I set my phone down, curling up against Dean. “I can probably get Anna up here, too, if I asked. But Gabriel, for sure.”

Dean chuckles. “He acted like he never talked to me at all even though he called me by name. And he acted like he never asked to visit at all.”

I shrug. “He’s like that sometimes.”

My phone buzzes and I glance at it.

**_She said yes! See you then?_ **

I chuckle. “Someone’s enthusiastic. She said yes.”

I unlock my phone, firing a text back.

**_(4:49PM) –_ **

**_Yeah. :)_ **

I fire a text off to Anna.

**_(4:49PM) –_ **

**_You free New Year’s? You can meet my boyfriend and my friends up here._ **

Despite saying she’s at work, she texts right back.

**_4:49PM –_ **

**_I’d like that. I’ll see what my husband says but I’m pretty sure we’re free._ **

I grin. “And secured. Mom can screw off, everyone else still likes me.”

Dean chuckles. “’Course they do. You’re impossible not to like. Love you.”

My grin widens. “Love you, too. And my mom is proof against that.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “She’s also insane, she doesn’t count.”

I chuckle. “I s’pose so.”

**_4:51PM –_ **

**_He said we’re free. See you then, Cassie._ **

I grin, firing a text back.

**_(4:51PM) –_ **

**_’Kay. See you then. :)_ **

Dean chuckles. “You’re such a dork. A lovable one, but a dork nonetheless.”

I shrug. “It’s one of my quirks. Get used to it.”


End file.
